1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for crimping a workpiece, such as a coupling on a hose, an adjusting and presetting mechanism comprising the device and a method for the use thereof.
2. Prior Art Statement
Crimping machines, together with associated crimping dies and pusher assemblies, are used in those applications where an evenly distributed, circumferentially applied force is needed to reduce the diameter of a workpiece without radial distortion. In order to provide an evenly distributed, circumferentially applied force, crimping machines conventionally employ crimping dies comprising a plurality of die fingers which are disposed around the workpiece, and have a curved inside surface adjacent the workpiece which substantially matches the curvature of the workpiece. A ram and driving means are provided to apply a pressing force to the crimping die through a pusher assembly, the pusher assembly being provided to control the amount of the crimp and to assure that the pressing forces of the ram are applied evenly to the die assembly. Means are provided for the linear forces of the ram into radially applied forces on each of the die fingers, causing the die fingers to move uniformly to reduce the diameter of the die fingers such that the die fingers each contact the workpiece with substantially equal force.
Because of the large variety of sizes and types of work pieces that require crimping, prior are crimping devices require a large number of crimping dies, a variety of pusher assemblies, and means by which the operator controls the pressure applied to the workpiece in the crimping operation or means by which the operator optically determines the end of the crimping operation.
Geisman, in U.S. Pat. No. 3, 568,494 teaches a portable crimping apparatus having radially disposed crimping jaws and a crimping ring having an internal conical shape for moving said crimping jaws radially inward, said ring having an internal thread disposed on the inside of said crimping ring. Geisman additionally shows and describes a scale, a pin and a knurled knob affixed to the top of a sleeve which surrounds the pin all used to indicate the completion of the crimping stroke.
Kimble et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,091, teach a hose crimping apparatus which uses radially directed crimping dies, an associated cam surface, and a ram for moving the dies relative to the cam surface in an upward stroke. The apparatus has an associated locator mounted adjacent an outer platform for indicating a relative position to manually stop the crimping device from further operation.
Peterman, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,594 teach a crimping apparatus which has a plurality of crimping dies and a gauge to indicate the maximum travel of associated forcing means.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,964, teaches a crimping device having an adjustable screw threaded member for adjusting the die and an associated indicating means.
Brooks, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,539 teaches a crimping device which has means for presetting the stop position of the crimping device, however such a device is not portable.